1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sootblower for removing particles of soot from the coils of a heat exchanger commonly referred to as an "economizer".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers of the type disclosed herein, which are customarily referred to as "economizers", are generally arranged in vertically spaced and essentially horizontal rows of coils, each horizontal row or assembly of coils is usually in the form of concentric coils which are spaced horizontally from each other. All of these coils are in the form of finned tubes. When the exhaust gases from a boiler pass upwardly through the economizer, particles of soot tend to accumulate on the coils and on the fins so that it becomes necessary to remove the soot from time to time. The art teaches that it is old to remove soot from boilers themselves as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 822,813; 838,898; 858,333; 987,450 1,053,842; 1,497,172; 1,581,005; 1,729,567; 1,865,080; and 1,889,859. However, none of the above patents show or suggest the use of a sootblower in conjunction with an economizer or other similar heat exchanger.